


slut

by mm8



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Alpha Hux, Alpha Snoke, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Fingering, Arousal From Killing, Barebacking, Bottom Ben Solo, Breeding, Clothed Sex, Cock Slut, Cock Slut Ben Solo, Creampie, Dark, Derogatory Language, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub Undertones, Dubious Consent, Frottage, Hair-pulling, I REGRET NOTHING, Implied Mpreg, Infidelity, Jealousy, Knotting, M/M, Mindfuck, Murder, Omega Kylo Ren, Possessive Behavior, Reach Around, Rough Sex, Sex in the Blood of their Enemies, Sex next to a dead body, Sex with little or no lube, Sloppy Seconds, Top Armitage Hux, Top Snoke, no one is pregnant but everyone wants to get kylo preggo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-01
Updated: 2016-10-01
Packaged: 2018-08-18 19:57:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8174105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mm8/pseuds/mm8
Summary: slut./slət/noun derogatorya woman who has many casual sexual partners.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BiffElderberry](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BiffElderberry/gifts).



> Yep, I regret nothing.
> 
> This was supposed to be a small, straight forward fic. Annnnnd then it grew. And grew. Honestly, there's more I would like to write with these guys in this 'verse. Maybe soon. It'd be interesting.
> 
> Fearful_Captain_Biff_Elderberry, I hope this is to your liking.
> 
> If you see any glaring mistakes, lemme know. If you think something should be tagged, but isn't, let me know.
> 
> Leave some kudos or a quick comment with your thoughts Getting comments brightens my day.
> 
> Ummm other than that, enjoy the show.

It had rained the previous day. Kylo hadn't been on the planet yesterday, but he could tell. The air was still musty, leaves dripping droplets of water onto the ground, and the grass and weeds under his feet was mushy and sometimes made it hard to get a good grip. 

He was facing off against Luke Skywalker. For the last time, Kylo hoped. They had been engaging in a duel for nearly an hour and a half, and neither really had the upper hand. Kylo had sliced off Skywalker's fake limb, but the older Jedi had managed to hit his right thigh. It wasn't serious. Skywalker was breathing heavily. The workout must have been too much on his old body. Despite the wound, Kylo hadn't lost any stamina. Absentmindedly, Kylo wondered if Luke Skywalker felt ashamed that an Omega was able to keep up with him.

"Ben," Skywalker heaved. "We don't have to do this. Just come with me. Come _home_."

Kylo's nostrils flared. It wasn't obvious through his helmet, but surely, the Alpha could at least smell that he was angered. "That's _not_ my name. Not anymore."

"Yes it is, Ben. Snoke forced you to change your identity and made you believe that you need the Dark Side to survive. You don't, Ben. The Light Side is the only way you can save yourself. You can't hide forever, Ben--"

Kylo raised an eyebrow in mild surprise as Hux came up behind Skywalker, took his dagger and cut across the Jedi's throat. Skywalker tried in vain to gasp for air; only gurgling sounds were breaking through. His eyes were wide with shock, mouth slack, clawing at his throat in desperation. Hux kicked the old man onto his front. Skywalker made no attempt to break his fall, landing face first in the mud.

Kylo met Hux's gaze. The Alpha nodded toward Luke Skywalker, as if giving permission for Kylo to give the final blow.

Kylo smiled as he thrust his lightsaber through Skywalker's heart, similar to what he'd done to Han Solo years before. Instantly, Skywalker stopped thrashing.

The light of the Jedi Master was extinguished.

Kylo Ren was about to say something to Hux, but quickly stopped when he took one look at the Alpha. A shiver went up his spine. Hux's arousal was pungent in the air. He was panting like a dog and his eyes… His eyes… There was practically little blue left. They were wide, black, hungry for Kylo.

Hux had to know that Kylo was mated to the Supreme Leader. Hux had to know that fucking someone taken was a dangerous game. 

Hux _had_ to know.

As they stood over the corpse of Skywalker, Kylo figured that neither of them gave a damn. 

He clicked the button, and with a hiss, Kylo removed his helmet, gently placing it at his feet.

"So," Kylo said casually. "Are we doing this or not?"

Hux lunged at him. He cupped Kylo's face and fiercely kissed him. It wasn't the best kiss that Kylo had ever had. It was sloppy, all teeth and too much spit. Kylo felt something wet and sticky on his cheek where Hux's dominant hand was. Kylo blinked and widened his eyes.

It was blood. Skywalker's blood.

Kylo shamelessly moaned and returned the kiss with fervor.

Kylo took Hux's right hand and placed it over his clothed erection. The general moaned into Kylo's mouth, fondling his dick, gripping the shaft through the fabric. Hux pulled him up against his body, grinding his own erection against Kylo's. Kylo shifted his stance, rubbing his prick against Hux's leg. The Alpha humped Kylo's leg as he deepened the kiss.

Suddenly, Hux pulled back, eyeing his slim frame. "I need to have you now," he gulped for air. He unbuttoned his trousers, pulling out his large cock, twisting the head, thumbing his slit. "Get on your hands and knees, Ren."

Normally, an Alpha trying to use his power over Omegas didn't have any effect on him. If anyone tried, he'd make sure that they wouldn't be able to do such a thing _again_. 

However, Kylo hadn't seen his Alpha in three months. Advancement from any Alpha felt fantastic. Besides, they _killed_ Luke Skywalker together.

Kylo immediately obeyed the Alpha's command. His eyes locked with Hux's the whole time. Slowly, he went to his knees, and bent over, ass in the air. He dug his fingernails in the mud and blood of Luke Skywalker. Kylo was presenting to Hux. He could feel his slick coming out of his hole and running down his thighs. His body was ready, eager to be taken.

The Alpha circled his prey, before settling behind him. Hux pushed Kylo's cloak to the side and pulled down his black trousers and slid his underwear to the side.

Kylo gasped as a few fingers slipped into his entrance. Hux drove his fingers deeper, pulling out almost all the way before going back in again. 

"You're already slick for me. There's _so much_. You must be soaked when you heat comes, Ren. You must be such a mess." Hux inserted another finger into Kylo, making it four total. Hux mercilessly stretched him, not listening to Kylo's desperate pleas.

"Hux, please," Kylo looked over his shoulder to see Hux. He didn't get a single glance before his head was being pushed into the dirt. Hux had a firm grip on the back of his neck, right where Snoke's bite mark was. 

"Stay there," he directed. "Stay right there, be a good Omega, and let me fuck you."

Kylo groaned into the earth as Hux removed his fingers and replaced them with his member. Kylo tried to lift his head, but Hux forced him down again.

"Stay _down_."

Kylo had never submitted to any Alpha besides Snoke. It never seemed worth it. Somehow, the sound of the of Hux's voice affected him. Beyond the science of dynamics, beyond lust, and adrenaline rush. It was… Kylo gulped. He didn't know what it was.

He opened his eyes and stared at the face of the corpse beside laying beside him. Skywalker's endless gaze stared back at him. The blood over his throat and beard, spilling onto the ground was already starting to dry. 

He wondered, just for a second, what his uncle would think of him now.

Kylo squeezed his eyes shut and moaned when it hit him that Hux was fucking him raw. No protection. It drive Kylo's mad. Hux's cock was big, larger than his mate's. Already felt _full_. It was as if Hux was stretching him beyond capacity. 

And they were just getting started.

"Fuck," Hux spread his ass cheeks apart as he slowly thrust. "Fuck, Ren. It's like your ass is sucking me in. Beautiful. It's a sight to see." The Alpha sighed contently, as inched his length into Kylo. "You were born to this, Ren. Born to take my cock. Just for me."

Kylo hitched a breath as Hux was completely inside. He could feel the soft material of Hux's uniform brushing up against him. He felt the mushroom head touch the entrance to his cervix. 

"What do you want me to do, Ren?"

"Fuck me," Kylo begged, surprising himself at what he must've sounded like. "Bury your cock as far as it can go and fill me with your seed." His body shook as he spoke. "Please…"

Hux pulled out all of the way, then he slammed right back into Kylo's tiny hole. Hux tightly clutched his hips, grasping harder with each thrust."

"Your a slut, Ren." Hux stated. "A knot slut."

Kylo mumbled incoherently every time that the Alpha brushed against his cervix. Hux was fucking him a a brutal pace. Kylo thought that the Alpha must have some Jedi blood. No one could have sex like this. __

Kylo was so close to reaching his peak. His cries grew louder as his body moved forward. He sucked in a breath as Hux reached around Kylo's frame and jerked him off.

"H-- Hux, you don't have to--"

"The Alpha snortled. "Shut up, Ren."

Kylo obeyed, biting the inside of his cheek as the Alpha made quick work. A half dozen tugs later and cum covered his partner's hand. Hux wasted no time, and replaced his hand on Kylo's hip, the cum oozing down his side.

"Fuck, Ren. I'm going to come. In or out?"

Kylo blinked, trying to understand the question. "In," he snapped. "I already told you--" He screamed as Hux's knot caught, tying them together. Kylo was in heaven. Hux's cum was flooding his womb. Hot cum was what he needed, what he always wanted.

They stayed like that. Kylo drooling out of the side of his mouth every time more cum splattered his walls.

Hux gently caressed his spine. "You should get your leg looked at once we return to the base," he huffed. "Could get infected."

A genuine laugh bubbled up from Kylo's chest. "Really? Really?"

"--Hux! General Hux! General! Do you hear me!? General! Armitage--!"

Hux swore as he retrieved his comm from his pocket. It fumbled through his fingers until he got a good hold on it, and pressed the button on the side. "Yes! Captain Phasma!" His voice was official I'm here with Kylo Ren." Hux had to catch his breath as he pulled Kylo closer to his body, tugging on the knot. "Luke Skywalker is dead."

_____________________________________

Kylo tended to lose himself around his Alpha. His mind would be clouded. He didn't have to think; he was free to succumb to his desires. He supposed it was biology. A submissive Omega pliant, willing to do anything for their Alpha, reduced to a needy state of mind.

The instant he'd returned from his mission, Snoke used the force to close the door to his grand throne room, and dragged Kylo on his hands and knees across the length of the room, inadvertently causing horrible, bloody scrapes on his palms and kneecaps. It added to the pain from his injury he'd received from Skywalker. 

When Kylo was at his Alpha's feet, Snoke roughly took off Kylo's helmet, tore at his cloak and trousers, ripping off his underwear and tossing them aside onto the floor. There was a moment of pause. Kylo was scared, truly scared. Waves of jealousy and radiated from his Alpha. He gasped for and didn't dare exam his scrapes less it anger Snoke. Kylo had been told stories of Omegas who slept with other Alphas besides their own. All of the outcomes ranged from rape to torture to murder. Nevertheless, it wasn't ideal.

He heard a rustle of fabric fall to the floor. Without any sort of lube (other than Hux's cum and what little slick Kylo was producing) or prep, his Alpha lifted him off the ground and lowered him onto his cock. Kylo hissed in pain, but it quickly turned into a whine.

Kylo let go of any worries, surrendering himself to Snoke.

They were sitting on the great throne with Kylo was facing away from the older man, his back touching Snoke's front. Snoke was gripping Kylo's waist, the bruises were beginning to form. Deep curved prints of his fingernails and large palms would decorate his sides on top of the marks that Hux had left earlier. His mentor was heaving Kylo up and down the length of his dick.

Up.

Down.

Up.

Down. 

Up.

Kylo was already blissed out. The feeling of the Supreme Leader's bare prick was divine. Fucking without some sort of barrier was something they had never done. Kylo revealed in the sensation. Every inch, every vein… he felt it all against his insides that were coated with Hux's seed. Kylo could feel the head of his mentor's cock nudging his cervix. His mouth hung open and his head thrown back. He shamelessly let out all of his pants, moans, and whimpers. With every thrust, he heard a very audible squelch as Hux's cum leaked out and sloshed in his hole. It ran down his thighs and beaded onto the ground.

"You fucking slut. Already slick for me. Begging for me to fuck you." Snoke growled. "Did you think I wouldn't smell him on you? Did you _think_? I knew this day was going to happen. You are, and always have been a cock slut. What are you, Kylo?"

Kylo let out a long moan. "A cock slut, Alpha. I'm a cock slut."

"That's right. Always need a dick in you, don't you? Can't live without one shoved in your mouth or up your ass. Hungry for any that comes along." Snoke sped up the pace. "I should punish you. Order all of the Knights of Ren in here to fuck you. Like that, wouldn't you? Filled in every hole. Being shared around like a common whore."

Kylo bit his lower lip, slightly stifling his moan. "Yes Sir. Please let everyone fuck me. I need all of their cocks. Want their cocks. Need them to feed me their _cum_."

Snoke hummed. "Maybe I shouldn't do it then. You'd like it too much."

He whimpered in disappointment, closing his eyes. He wasn't sure why he was disappointed. He knew that his Alpha would never share him. It was one of the reasons Snoke was so pissed at Kylo, despite their great victory. Everyone knew that Kylo was claimed by Snoke. Hux had violated that claim.

Kylo was dirty, caked in mud, Skywalker's blood, and Hux's cum.

It made him happy that Snoke still wanted him.

"That's what you are. A greedy whore. Only good for one thing. Only good for getting knotted and bred."

Kylo ground down onto Snoke's cock. The thought of being bred aroused him greatly. Two bare cocks had been inside him in one day. Hux had knotted and bred him. Kylo desperately hoped that his Alpha would do the same. He smiled. If he had a child, it would be interesting to see who the father would be.

"Breed me," Kylo exhaled deeply. "Fuck, just--"

Snoke stilled his movements. Only the head of his member remained inside of Kylo. "Is that what you both did? He _bred_ you? Bred you like a bitch in heat?"

"Please, please, please." Kylo tried his best to sink onto his Alpha's length, but Snoke's power of the Force kept him from doing so. "I need you to breed me. Like _he_ did. I need your knot plugging me up, and filling me with cum." Kylo was becoming painfully aware of his unattended erection, leaking precum onto the chair. Kylo closed his eyes and imagined it. Stuffed with seed and a baby in his womb. He dared to say, "I want to be fat with your babies. I want you to breed me until it takes. I--"

An invisible hand slapped his cheek, slapped him again across the other side. Snoke was using the Force to punish him. Kylo was left panting. "Please. Alpha. Breed me. Breed me like the _bitch_ I am."

His Alpha grunted, lowering Kylo down his cock until he bottomed out. Snoke's entire cock was sheathed in his body. The sound of their hot skin slapping every time Kylo was forced to sink down echoed throughout the chamber. Kylo noticed that his Alpha became more feral. Speeding up and tightening his hold on Kylo's waist. Kylo moaned as he felt Snoke's knot begin to grow. With each thrust his knot caught a little more, and a little more.

"Fucking whore. Knot slut. I'm going to breed you everyday from now on and until it catches. You'll have this one, and then I'll fuck another one in you. Keep you fat and bred all the time. Lock you away, so no one else will ever see you. Do you like that? Hm? Answer me! Do you like it, whore!?"

Kylo mewled as the knot finally caught, trapping them together. He could feel his Alpha's hot cum pumping into his cervix. Kylo knew that either way, he'd end up with a child in his belly. Hux's or Snoke's. It didn't matter. He orgasmed at the very thought of it. His cum splashing on his thighs.

Kylo whined as Snoke grabbed his hair and pulled him back, so they could Kylo saw his Alpha's face. Snoke's eyes were filled with rage, his teeth bared. Kylo imaged that _he_ must look like: skin glittering with sweat, his hair plastered to the front of his face, cum everywhere, his lips parted as he whimpered with pleasure.

He was the slut both Alphas said he was.

"You're _mine_. Do you understand that? Mine. Your _body_ is mine. Your _thoughts_ are mine. Any child that you have will be _mine_. I should crush his skull in front of you, just to make sure you finally get it into your head. Are you listening? Who's knotting you?"

"You, Alpha."

Snoke tugged at his hair harder. Kylo blinked away the tears of pain. "Who put a baby in you?"

Kylo groaned, "You, Alpha." He cried out as another wave of Snoke's seed flooded his insides. It was a marvel that the only thing that was keeping all of the cum in was his partner's knot. 

"That's right," Snoke loosened his grip on Kylo's dark hair, petting the strands lovingly. "That's right. After my knot goes down, I shall call General Hux here. So he can watch me knot you. Oh, you like that? I can feel you clench around my cock."

Kylo _did_ like the idea.

His eyes began to droop as he became tired. It had been a long day. Killing Luke Skywalker, getting knotted by twice. It was a bit exhausting. Snoke's knot went down and a good amount of seed poured out of his used hole. Kylo thought he could hear his Alpha calling to a servant to bring General Hux at once. Kylo's breathing evened out and he shut his eyes, surrendering to sleep. 

Kylo heard the door to the throne room opening and closing rather quickly. Hesitant footsteps that were approaching them.

"Ah, General Hux," Snoke greeted warmly. "Congratulations on your successful mission to remove Skywalker. It was high time someone put him in his place. Speaking of which, would you like me to show you how to a true Alpha breeds an Omega? Come on, step closer. Don't be shy."

Kylo didn't remember anything after that.

**Author's Note:**

> Fic commissions are open for the Star Wars fandom. For more information on commissions or my ko-fi page please go to my tumblr (mm8fic).


End file.
